Noblesse Oblige
by Sabastu
Summary: Cuando un Rey ordena, un noble debe de obedecer, ¿pero cómo obedecer si tal orden implica una separación entre dos jovenes que se aman? ¿Hay alguna forma de permanecer juntos? [ Gruvia ] [ One Shot ] [ Universo Alternativo ] ¡Por un mundo con más fluff! .o.)9


**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Hola!** Este One Shot es un reto… o más bien un intercambio con **Liraaz** que es una joven adorable y resulta que ama un libro tanto como yo… **7u7)r** y por eso nos dimos una de nuestras frases favoritas del mismo para crear un OS cada una. Esta **Roww** , es una persona muy amable, sexy y genial, además de excelente ficker.

No sé de qué estará hecho el sentido del humor, pero estoy segura que el de ella y el mío está hecho de lo mismo (¿) ―See what I did there? **7u7** ―, y por eso le dedico este One Shot a la **gruviadoradora** mayor…

* * *

 **.**

 **Para vos, Banana Sama.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer I** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único  
**

 **.**

― **Ɲoblesse ʘblige―**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

No quiso escuchar la conversación de los dos hombres, pero la escuchó.

― **¡Pupilo del Rey y a cargo del Duque Zeke por orden Real y se acabó!** ―terminó de hablar el patriarca de la familia dando un golpe a lo que ella supuso fue el antiguo escritorio de roble oscuro.

Tal noticia no era algo que le fuesen a ocultar, puesto que sin duda todo el hogar se daría cuenta pronto de tal decisión, pero la mujer decidió no hacer notar su presencia y suprimió la desazón de su pecho al enterarse de las nuevas ―porque jamás le llamaría a eso buenas nuevas― que conferían al más joven de los hijos del Conde Fullbuster:

Se iría para ser pupilo del Rey.

Incrédula de tal noticia, la joven dama se escapó de la ante sala en donde sin querer había escuchado la conversación que venía del despacho principal, y sin que ninguno lo notara se llevó la noticia consigo para cavilarla atentamente.

 _¿Será que escuchó mal?_

 _¿Será que se referían al hijo mayor?_

 _¿Será que se referían al hijo del mayordomo?_

 _¿Será que se referían a Lord Maullidos, el gato de la casa?_

― **Juvia piensa que puede ser él…** ―paseando de lado a lado bajo la sombra que proporcionaba su sombrilla en ese caluroso día de verano la joven reflexionaba sobre lo escuchado―. **Cierto es que Juvia nunca ha visto un gato más efectivo a la hora de cazar roedores en todo el condado Fullbuster, tal vez en la Corte hay una plaga de ratones y requieran sus servicios…** ―frunciendo el ceño se agachó al ver una margarita a la cual aprovechó para deshojar al ritmo tergiversado de se va o no se va en lugar del me quiere no me quiere usual, porque a pesar de la usual parquedad del más joven de los hijos del Conde, ella sabía que para Gray ella significaba mucho.

Aunque no estaba segura de que tanto.

 _¿La vería como una hermana, acaso? ¿Cómo una amiga?_

Esas eran otras dudas que ahorita prefería dejar de lado.

― **Se va…** ―terminó de cortar el último pétalo y enojada dejó caer el tallo de la flor por darle una respuesta grosera al dolor que le atenazaba el pecho. Por suerte para las otras margaritas del inmenso jardín, una mariposa de un hermoso azul pasó junto a ella y no pudo evitar seguirla mientras en una mano llevaba su sombrilla y en la otra recogía las amplias faldas de seda celeste que resguardaban a sus piernas de las miradas indiscretas de innobles caballeros.

 _Porque siempre habían indiscretos._

Y mientras corría de lado a lado, tratando de atrapar a la mariposa sin un mínimo de posibilidad dado que ambas manos las tenía ocupadas, un chico de azabache cabello la observaba corretear deleitado en las suaves ondas de cabello cerúleo que se escapaban de su peinado y que acariciaban los cremosos hombros vagamente expuestos por el vestido. En ese momento el mencionado caballero mostraba una sonrisa ladeada en su apuesto y varonil rostro, aunque hacía cosa de unos minutos su semblante estaba distorsionado con un fruncido en el ceño y un rictus de molestia en la boca puesto que había recibido una noticia que no quería ni pensó recibir:

Sería acogido en la Corte Real como pupilo del Duque Zeke, favorito del Rey, por un periodo de tiempo indeterminado.

 _Y odió con cada fibra de su ser tal orden real._

Era un gran honor. Sí. El ser tomado como pupilo implicaba grandes honores y posibles recompensas en cuanto a regencias, títulos y fortunas, esa oportunidad que le daba el Rey a un mero hijo menor era solo prueba de la alta estima en que tenía a su padre luego de los servicios prestados en la última guerra contra el Reino de Levha.

 _Lo sabía bastante bien._

Aunque fuese el hijo menor del Conde Fullbuster, Gray había sido educado en toda la norma y con la misma rigidez y excelencia que su hermano mayor, Lyon, quien se encontraba en ese momento formando parte del Consejo Menor del Rey; pero aún así, a él tal honor no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no cuando lo que sentía por esa mujer que le sonreía siempre por fin tenía un nombre para ser definido, y que se re afirmaba en ese momento al ver a la linda señorita que correteaba una mariposa de un lado a otro sin importarle que eso no sería lo correcto para una protegida del Rey.

Algo que sí tenía que agradecer a su Rey porque por ello fue que la conoció a ella.

 _Hacía ya siete años._

En ese entonces el Reino de Fiore se encontraba en guerra contra el imperio de Rusnhia y el Reino de Levha, ambos reinos en expansión que se asentaban al norte de los dominios de Fiore y al este de los del Imperio de Álvarez, y qué; gracias a las acertadas decisiones del Rey y su Consejo Mayor, pudieron repeler con el menor número de bajas al buscar alianza con el Imperio, apelando a los acuerdos políticos cuando era posible, y manchando la espada con sangre cuando no había otra manera puesto que la palabra guerra siempre implica la violencia y la pérdida de vidas.

 _Porque para bien o para mal, con sangre se escribe la historia._

Y fue así, de esas dos formas, que el Reino De Fiore y el Imperio de Rusnhia lograron detener el inminente deceso de cientos de miles al contener en conjunto la insurrección de los Levhanos y ponerlos bajo su autoridad, dividiéndose el territorio Levhano entre el Imperio y el Reino que resultaron victoriosos gracias a la alianza política.

 _Eso implicó matrimonios por conveniencia y garantías mercantiles entre ambos._

Ambas fuerzas políticas y militares decidieron asegurarse el cumplimiento de los acuerdos de otras maneras, una de ellas fue la de pedir _"pupilos"_ de cuna noble para educar en los nuevos reinos amigos, algo que ambas fuerzas políticas sabían que se trataba de un mero eufemismo para pedir una especie de prisionero político con quien poder amenazar al contrario si trataba de infringir los nuevos pactos de amistad y buena voluntad.

 _Ahora eran reinos amigos, pero nunca ingenuos._

Pues bien, resulta que la jovencita que en ese momento pisaba con cuidado la hierba para no espantar a la mariposa azul que se asentó en una delicada peonia roja, era hija de uno de los altos nobles de Rusnhia, quien en un inicio fue cedida al cuidado del Duque Fernandes, el cual además poseía una hija y un hijo lo bastante mayores para que la falta de una duquesa no importase en la crianza de una noble de ocho años recién llegada de una tierra extranjera, sin embargo, ni el Rey ni su Consejo pudo prevenir la muerte del Duque Fernandes, ni la petitoria de matrimonio que hiciese el Marqués Milkovich de Rusnhia por la hermosa e inteligente hija del Duque recién fallecido y que conoció en una de las cenas reales, cautivando la admiración del noble extranjero con su belleza y su capacidad de oratoria altamente intelectual, siendo al final esto perfecto para los pactos de guerra acordados.

 _Todo sea por el Reino._

Y puesto que ahora ese ducado solo contaba con el joven y nuevo Duque Fernandes, no era apropiado enviar a una pupila sola allí y por eso terminó siendo enviada al hogar de un Conde con familia ejemplar.

― **Juvia quiere que te quedes quieta, Lady Mariposa…** ―el azabache la escuchó suplicarle al insecto volador y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por el título que ofrecía al bichejo como siempre se los daba a todos los animales con los que se topaba, incluyendo al gato de la familia, y por esas sonrisas que solo ella lograba sacarle es que agradecía que al final ellos ―los Fullbuster― terminasen siendo los elegidos para hospedar a la protegida real de la noble casa Loxar― **Gray Sama…** ―con las mejillas sonrojadas la joven volteó a mirar al chico que la observaba desde el corredor del pasillo que daba a los jardines interiores de la mansión.

― **¿Nunca dejarás de llamarme de ese modo?** ―movió la cabeza de lado a lado con el ceño fruncido y guardó los guantes de montar en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Ese era un título honorario en el Imperio de Rushnia pero a él le avergonzaba ―y le halagaba― enormemente el ser al único a quien ella trataba de esa manera, después de todo, se suponía que esa era la manera formal en que las mujeres llamaban a sus prometidos y maridos en el viejo Imperio.

 _Por suerte para su fácil capacidad de apenarse, no muchos conocían tal detalle._

― **Juvia ya le ha contestado antes esa pregunta, Gray Sama…** ―le dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa porque a diferencia de antes ahora entendía que no siempre que el joven fruncía el ceño era porque estuviese enojado, de hecho, en la mayoría de ocasiones lo hacía porque estaba apenado.

― **¿Y Lady Juvia pudo capturar a Lady Mariposa?** ―preguntó para cambiar el tema porque la manera en que los ojos de ella brillaron al contestarle lo pusieron nervioso, y ahora sabía el motivo del porque en los últimos dos años eso lo ponía torpe.

― **Escapó…** ―frunció los labios al dar la noticia pero volvió a sonreír cuando observó que él se acercaba a donde ella.

― **Tal vez deberías traer una red la próxima vez.**

― **Juvia no quiere aprisionarla** ―le miró alarmada―, **solo quería que ella se posase en mi mano, pero no es fácil persuadir a quien tiene la capacidad de volar libre…** ―terminó con una sonrisa no tan amplía―. **Juvia no la culpa, nadie rechazaría un don como ese…** ―y bien sabía Gray lo que significaba ese don para ella. Aunque la dama de tiernos ojos azules estuviese rodeada de todo lujo y su familia prácticamente fuese una familia para ella también, Juvia seguía siendo esa especie de prisionera política.

― **Tal vez…** ―comenzó Gray y se cruzó de brazos comenzando a caminar por delante de la joven―, **tal vez la próxima vez que nos veamos podamos convencer a alguna…**

Silencio.

Solo una vez a Gray Fullbuster le había parecido un silencio tan angustiante como ese.

 _El silencio antes de que le dijeran de la muerte de su madre._

Por eso, con un miedo latente volvió a ver atrás en donde se encontró con los ojos azules de la dama rebozando en lágrimas apenas contenidas.

― **Juvia, mi padre me acaba de decir que…** ―intentó a hablar el chico, pero la mujer dio dos pasos atrás―, **yo… te prometo que volveré y cuando vuelva yo…**

― **¡No!** ―gritó porque no quería saber, porque tal vez si no sabía no se realizaría lo que había escuchado hacia un rato― **Juvia no…** ―negando con la cabeza dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr dejando caer su sombrilla rosa favorita, y sin importarle los faldones de su vestido de seda o las horquillas que se soltaron de su complicado peinado lleno de trenzas y rizos, la mujer corrió a esconderse a algún lugar que pudiese consolarla que no fuesen los brazos del hijo menor de los Fullbuster.

 _Su refugio preferido._

― **Demonios…** ―apretando el puño el chico azabache se maldijo por traer ese tema ahora, aunque nunca esperó que ella adivinase sus palabras.

 _El que ella entendiese que ese "próxima vez" implicaba una larga separación entre ambos._

Llevándose una mano al rostro bufó enojado porque no podía contradecir una orden real, por más Conde que fuese su padre no podía contravenir la petitoria del Rey, y aunque fuese de oro su cuna debido al cargo de su padre, sus deberes de noble no eran más que barrotes de otro tipo de prisión ― **Maldita sea, viejo** ―reclamó a su padre―, **hasta hace unos días no dejabas de fastidiar en que nos casáramos y te diéramos nietos porque Lyon y yo ya nos estábamos haciendo viejos y madre debía de estar desconsolada en el cielo, y ahora me separas… de ella…**

 _Pero bien sabía que no era culpa de su padre._

La mariposa azul pasó frente a sus ojos y Gray envidió su vuelo sin ataduras.

Resignado luego de un par de minutos en que permaneció estático, se encaminó hacia donde imaginó que la joven estaría, no sin antes recoger la sombrilla y las horquillas que cayeron del cabello de Juvia y guardando las segundas en los bolsillos de su casaca de montar; después de todo al establo era a donde se encaminada para pensar en cómo darle la noticia a Juvia antes de que se distrajese al verla perseguir a la mariposa, pero las cosas habían salido de otro modo.

Con pesar creciente sobre sus hombros se encaminó paso a paso, y a pesar de que su paso usual era rápido y largo, ésta vez su ritmo y avance era precario, porque así como ella no quería escucharlo, él no quería decirlo.

 _El que debía irse y dejarla._

Su aletargado paso solo logró ganarle unos pocos minutos, porque ya había llegado al lugar.

Al pequeño riachuelo que discurría en el jardín trasero de la mansión Fullbuster, un lugar que se había convertido en el favorito de la chica cuando de pequeña no entendía su lenguaje ni tampoco sus costumbres. Su aprendizaje se tuvo que dar desde cero, desde el modo de vestirse ―puesto que Rushnia era un lugar sumamente frío y la vestimenta era totalmente abrigada―, hasta el modo de dirigirse a los demás. Por suerte para todos ellos, su madre, Lady Fullbuster, se encargó por completo de esa educación, convirtiéndose en poco tiempo en una madre para la niña que se había visto separada de su familia verdadera por cuestiones políticas; de hecho, la sombrilla que ahora el chico llevaba en su mano había sido el primer regalo de su madre para ella, puesto que la gran señora de la casa había notado como las mejillas de la joven se volvían rojizas con facilidad cuando estaba bajo el sol dada su piel tan blanca y sensible a los rayos de la estrella rey y que escaseaban en su antiguo hogar más al norte del gran Reino de Fiore.

 _De donde ella había venido obligada._

Rodeó los dos enormes árboles que ocultaban el inicio del manantial que era el refugio de la chica mientras rememoraba la tristeza de perder a su madre que no solo vivió él, su hermano y su padre, sino también Juvia, quien fue la que más la lloró, y a quien le agradeció por soltar esas lagrimas que en él parecían haberse congelado dentro de su cuerpo porque fue incapaz de derramar alguna.

 _Hasta que ella lo abrazó un día y brotaron derretidas por su calidez._

― **Juvia…** ―comenzó, pero se calló inmediatamente porque no había nadie junto al manantial del refugio, molesto consigo mismo por ser incapaz de acertar a la primera el lugar donde se ocultaba la peliceleste como estaba seguro sí lo hubiese hecho ella de ser él quien buscase refugio, se encaminó al jardín junto a las caballerizas donde pensó que podría estar hablando y llorando junto a los flores que ella misma se había encargado de sembrar diligentemente en honor a su madre compartida, era algo que la había visto hacer en varias ocasiones cuando extrañaba la cara de sus padres que apenas y recordaba.

― **Si buscas a Lady Charquito** ―escuchó la voz de su amigo quien lo estaba esperando para montar y se había olvidado de ello―, **la vi irse corriendo hacia la casa de descanso de tu familia** ―Gray dio un asentimiento con su cabeza y mientras el chico se colocaba los guantes de montar lo escuchó decir―: **No sé por qué lloraba, pero más te vale que arregles lo que le hiciste, idiota…**

― **Yo no he hecho nada** ―contestó molesto al joven que una vez se había declarado hermano mayor de la mujer que buscaba.

― **Como sea** ―subió los hombros―, **ya te lo advertí**. **Por cierto, la enana de tu prima quiere aprender a montar y tuve que engañarla porque a mí no se me da enseñarle a mocosas, cálmala por mi si la ves, debe de estar furiosa ¡Gee hee!** ―y de un salto se subió a su montura y lo dejó solo.

― **Idiota** ―murmuró―, **no sé porque a mi prima le agradas tanto…** ―se quejó con celos fraternales de que la pequeña de doce años que pasaba con ellos ésta temporada veraniega siempre buscase la compañía de Gajeel Redfox.

Pero por ahora tenía algo más importante de lo que ocuparse.

… _Encontrar a su Juvia…_

 **.**

 **[ - + -]**

 **.**

La joven cruzó la cerca y se sentó junto a su amiga.

― **Hoy ha venido muy temprano, Lady Juvia. ¿Se encuentra bien?** ―la joven de cabellera rosada la viró el rostro apenas sintió que alguien se había sentado a su lado.

― **Juvia…** ―incapaz de contenerse más y con las mejillas rojas a causa del cansancio por correr hasta la casa de descanso de los Fullbuster al final de los terrenos de la familia y de la tristeza contenida, la joven de cerúleos cabellos se lanzó a la falda color melocotón de la chica y soltó el llanto― **¡Juvia… n-no quie-quiere que Gray Sa-Sama se vaya… se vaya de su lado!** ―sollozó entre hipidos y lágrimas en tanto la joven que hasta hacía poco tejía y comía manzanas bajo el frondoso abeto frente a los manzanales de la propiedad, le acariciaba el cabello.

― **Lady Juvia…** ―comenzó preocupada la chica intentando calmarla. Llevaba apenas un par de días de conocerla. Se habían conocido por pura casualidad, cuando el sombrero de la joven pelirosa salió volando y cayó junto a la joven que lloraba en ese momento y que aquel día estaba dando su usual paseo después de la hora del té―, **necesito que me explique que le sucede…**

― **Gray Sama…** ―sollozó de nuevo y se levantó de la suave falda― **Gray Sama…** ―sorbió los mocos que se habían escapado de su nariz ante tanta tristeza y recibió agradecida el pañuelo de seda que le ofrecía la joven que a pesar de solo conocerla de pocos días ya la consideraba su amiga, aunque apenas tuviese trece años y Juvia superase por dos esa edad― **debe marcharse…** ―terminó apenas porque otro ataque de lágrimas hicieron que se lanzara sobre el regazo de la damita― **Gray Sama…**

― **¿Marcharse? ¿El joven del que me contó estaba usted enamorada?** ―preguntó sin entender del todo la joven.

― **El Rey le ha tomado como pupilo en la Corte…** ―enjugó de nuevo sus lágrimas y se sentó―, **se irá del lado de Juvia y si el Rey así lo quiere puede casarlo para afianzar algún nuevo enlace entre algún reino… Juvia… Juvia no permitirá que eso suceda…**

― **Pero si es una orden real nadie tiene el poder para revocarla** ―acotó con sapiencia la niña―, **mi madrastra también se casó con mi padre a causa de un mandato real, no hay manera de impedirlo…**

― **Pero Juvia no puede vivir sin Gray Sama… El gran pensamiento de la vida de Juvia es él…** _―_ se limpió las nuevas lágrimas con el pañuelo y observó los ojos escrutadores de la joven, a pesar de ser menor que ella la pequeña poseía una especie de sabiduría especial.

― **¿Estáis segura de que le amáis?** ―interrogó la niña tratando de buscar algún consuelo útil― **¿No es porque habéis estado desde hace mucho tiempo juntos? Tal vez solo os acostumbrasteis al estar cerca el uno del otro y confundís esos sentimientos. A veces amamos las cosas por su cercanía y disponibilidad y no por lo que realmente significan. Esta separación puede que sea lo que necesitéis para entender vuestros verdaderos sentimientos…**

Para sorpresa de la pelirosa la chica levantó la barbilla de manera desafiante, se limpió por completo las lágrimas y respondió sin ninguna duda en la voz:

― **Juvia sabe la diferencia, el amor de Juvia por todo lo demás en el mundo es como el follaje de los bosques: el tiempo lo cambiará, yo ya sé que el invierno muda los árboles, pero el amor de Juvia por Gray Sama se parece a las eternas rocas profundas, es fuente de escaso placer visible, pero necesario…** **y eterno** ―la azulada sonrió al ver a su amiga otra vez―. **Meredy, Juvia siente que es una con Gray Sama, él está siempre… siempre en mi mente y no siempre como una cosa agradable** ―añadió con un puchero recordando las veces que por causa de la personalidad un tanto fría de su amado ella había y habría de sufrir―, **pero por supuesto, Juvia no siempre se agrada a sí misma** ―y frunciendo el ceño y vuelta a la seriedad inicial terminó―. **Así pues, no hables de separación de nuevo, porque es imposible…**

Meredy sonrió y con su cabeza señaló detrás de la azulada, y cuando ésta la miró confundida una voz detrás de ella la hizo brincar de su sitio:

― **Sé que mis grandes sufrimientos en este mundo han sido también tus sufrimientos** ―inició el chico azorado al haber oído la acalorada confesión de la peliceleste **―, yo los he visto y sentido cada uno desde el principio pero nunca podía expresarlos, cuando madre murió, cuando padre enfermó, cuando tuve el accidente con la carroza, todas esas veces tú estabas a mi lado y fuiste mi soporte y mi desahogo. Has ayudado a llenar mi hogar, tu hogar… de calidez, me has enseñado a reír… Juvia…** ―el chico sentía su cara arder al decir tales cosas, jamás en la vida pensó ser capaz de tales palabras pero ahora que su destino era incierto en las manos del Rey y se veía obligado a dejarla no podía evitar esa necesidad de soltar todo lo que tenía dentro, como una vez había vertido sus lágrimas sobre ella cuando lo había abrazado porque la tristeza sin expresar a causa de la muerte de su madre lo estaba volviendo un ser apático y cínico― **Yo… yo tampoco quisiera irme, yo no…**

Las palabras se volvieron a trabar dentro de él.

 _No podía evitarlo, ese era su carácter después de todo._

― **Juvia, cuando vuelva… cuando regrese de donde el Duque Zeke al cual el Rey ha confiado mi tutoría, yo…** ―bufó fastidiado porque lo que sea que lo hizo capaz de hablar antes había desaparecido y ahora su cerebro se negaba a darle las palabras correctas―, **yo…** ―se revolvió el cabello frustrado pero al ver de nuevo hacia la joven que no lo perdía de vista y cuyos ojos color cielo parecían acariciarlo con cariño, decidió ser más él y menos lo que esperarían de un caballero, así que, a sabiendas de su incapacidad locuaz decidió actuar.

 _Él era más de acción que de palabras._

Decidido pues, se quitó la casaca azul, se aflojó el corbatón celeste y abrió uno a uno los primeros botones de su camisa.

― **¡Gr-Gra-Gray Sama!** ―la mujer se tapó su arrebolado rostro con las manos―, **¡Juvia lo ama mucho, pe-pero Juvia debe ser pura para…!**

― **¿¡Qué demonios estás pensando, mujer!?** ―el chico la detuvo con la cara encendida al momento de escucharla e imaginar a lo que se refería, pero luego negó con la cabeza e hizo lo que de verdad iba a hacer y no lo que ella imaginó. Llevándose las manos al cuello se quitó la cadena que siempre pendía en su cuello al ser el objeto más preciado que le dejase su madre y se arrodilló junto a la peliceleste, colocando la rosada sombrilla al lado de ella, inclinándose hacia la joven y con cierta torpeza a causa de los nervios y lo inusual de su acción, colocó el objeto de plata resplandeciente en el blanquecino cuello de la mujer que lo comprendía mejor que él mismo.

 _Y por eso Juvia no necesitó palabras para entender su acción._

Incapaz de contenerse al recibir el más preciado objeto del joven, la mujer se lanzó sobre él, enlazó las manos tras su fuerte cuello, y a pesar de su esbelta figura logró tumbarlo de espaldas mientras ―aunque impropio de una dama noble pero muy propio de una dama locamente enamorada―, besó los labios del chico con torpeza dada su pureza juvenil; y éste, a pesar de la tribulación inicial le devolvió el beso con exquisita ternura, acariciando esos labios suaves con los firmes de él, tratando de trasmitirle lo que con palabras no pudo.

Porque él la amaba.

 _Amaba a Juvia y su cariño sin reservas._

 _Amaba a Juvia y su curiosidad infantil._

 _Amaba a Juvia y los pucheros que hacia en los días lluviosos que no le permitían pasear del brazo con él._

 _Amaba a Juvia y la manera en que lograba hacerlo sonreír._

La amaba por completo.

― **Juvia… Juv…** ―murmuró sobre sus labios y aunque no quería la apartó un poco de él―, **necesitaré que me esperes, tu podrías…** ―se sonrojó de nuevo―, **podrías esperar hasta que regrese, cuando regrese yo… querré decirte algo y entonces…** ―carraspeó al tener toda la atención de la joven de arreboladas mejillas―. **Sé que será mucho tiempo, y no puedo prometer nada puesto que no conozco los planes del Rey ni del Duque Zeke… puede haber otra guerra, puedo ser mandado como caballero del Rey y pelear, incluso morir y tu podrías seguir con tu vida, y no te culparía si quisieses seguir con tu vida porque…**

― **¡Eso es imposible para Juvia! ―** lo cortó la mujer con voz decidida―. **Si todo pereciera y usted se salvara, Gray Sama, Juvia seguiría existiendo, pero si todo quedara y usted desapareciera, el mundo sería del todo extraño para Juvia, no me parecería que soy parte de él… por eso Juvia esperará lo que sea necesario, porque Juvia confía en que pase lo que pase, Gray Sama cumplirá su promesa, como ya lo ha hecho** **antes** ―agregó con una sonrisa llena de felicidad y agradecimiento―, **el primer día que Juvia lloraba bajo la lluvia en su lugar junto al manantial, fue Gray Sama quien la encontró y le prometió que pronto el sol saldría y que Juvia podría ser feliz** ―y ese día, con convicción, sus infantiles brazos propios de un niño de diez años la protegieron de las gotas que continuaban cayendo sobre ella cuando le ofreció el primer abrazo verdadero desde que había sido separada de sus padres.

 _Aunque al final ambos compartieron la cama de enfermos, tomados de la mano y sonriendo._

Por eso Juvia confiaba ahora en que a pesar de la orden del Rey, Gray, su Gray Sama volvería a ella.

Mientras Gray la abrazaba incapaz de responder esas palabras que salieron de esos dulces labios que él estaba aprendiendo a adorar, la pequeña Meredy junto a ellos comenzó a reír incapaz de contenerse por lo curiosa que era la vida y su extraña manera de crear enlaces.

Y fue entonces que Gray recordó que no estaban solos y lleno de vergüenza volvió a ver a la pequeña al mismo tiempo que Juvia lo hacia y con sus miradas acusatorias hicieron acallar la risa de la pequeña quien juraba que esas miradas le parecieron un ataque en conjunto.

― **Lo-Lo siento…** ―comenzó a disculparse y tosió falsamente para cubrir sus nuevas carcajadas―, **es que…** ―respiró hondo―, **¿has dicho el Duque Zeke?** ―el chico afirmó sin entender y ella continuó―. **Ese era el nombre del antiguo condado que pasó a ser ducado por proclama real, lo sé porque mi tío es ese Duque. Verán…** ―se apresuró a aclarar divertida―, **mi tío político es el Duque Fernandes, es quien alquiló la casa de descanso de los Fullbuster** ―señaló hacia los árboles de manzana en donde la pareja reparó en dos personas que no habían notado hasta ahora, una pelirroja sobre un árbol y un azulado extendiendo los brazos―, **mi tío ha venido aquí a pasar una especie de…** ―caviló un momento buscando la palabra correcta en tanto la pelirroja en el árbol se tiraba a los brazos del hombre y ambos caían al suelo entre risas―, **luna de miel… mientras arreglan ciertas cosas con su propiedad principal, y por eso el Rey le pidió tomar de pupilo al hijo del Conde de este condado…**

Gray comprendió primero que Juvia y abrió los ojos incrédulo.

― **¿Eso que estás diciendo... es verdad…?**

― **Sí, bueno… ¿Usted es el hijo del Conde Fullbuster?** ―Gray volvió a asentir y ella les sonrió llena de felicidad al ser capaz de dar una muy buena noticia―. **Pues su tutoría se llevará a cabo en su mismo condado, y le aseguro que mi tío jamás le separaría de la mujer que ama, en todo caso** ―bajó el tono aunque era obvio que la pareja que compartía una manzana entre ambos no los escuchaba―, **su esposa no le permitiría hacer tal cosa, y les digo, él lleva el título de nacimiento, pero toda la autoridad es de ella** ―confesó divertida y aunque los otros dos no entendieron esa parte de la historia no pudieron evitar sonreír emocionados pero confusos con esa información que les daba la jovencita que había empezado a tejer de nuevo.

― **Juvia no entiende** ―la peliceleste que aún abrazaba al azabache cuestionó la nueva información―, **como Meredy no le dijo a Juvia que su tío venía a por Gray Sama…**

― **Oh** ―sonrió la chiquilla―, **porque no conocía el nombre de los hijos del Conde Fullbuster y Lady Juvia lo llamaba de esa forma tan inusual en lugar de su título propio, así que no pensé que de quien estuviese enamorada fuese el hijo del Conde, además** ―terminó de tejer una pulserilla roja y comenzó una nueva―, **el Conde Fullbuster nos pidió no anunciar nuestra presencia aquí aún, dijo que quería que su hijo lograse cierto objetivo antes de decirle sobre la cercanía a casa de su tutoría, y por lo visto por eso ha aprovechado y ha usado el nombre del antiguo condado para hablarle de su nuevo tutor, además mi tío no quería estar recibiendo tarjetas de presentación ni invitaciones a bailes y cenas tan pronto por lo que aceptó sin problemas la petición del Conde, con la venía de su esposa, claro... Y sabéis…** ―Meredy era joven pero era excelente para entender esos planes e intenciones ocultas―. **¿No dije acaso que esta separación podía ser lo que necesitabais para que entendieseis vuestros verdaderos sentimientos?** ―asintió para sí misma en aprobación a su buen juicio―. **Pues parece que el Conde Fullbuster lo usó para lograr esto** ―señaló a la pareja abrazada que sintieron como el rojo de sus caras aumentaba―, **si al hijo honorable, Gray Fullbuster, no le hubiesen dicho que se iba lejos de Lady Juvia, tal vez nunca habría dado el paso que dio. Vuestro padre es muy meticuloso ―** comentó admirada―, **porque** **si hubieseis escuchado sobre Zeke y luego sobre su nuevo vecino, mi tío, el Duque Fernandes , tampoco lo hubieseis relacionado y seguiríais creyendo que estabais por ser injustamente separados.**

― **¿¡Y por qué mi padre haría eso!?** ―interrogó frustrado y luego murmuró sin meditar― **Claro, porque quiere nietos…**

Se volvieron a ver al darse cuenta de la razón.

 _Ambos enrojecieron al darse cuenta de la trampa y los deseos de Silver Fullbuster._

Y mientas ellos aceptaban que habían caído en una trampa, y además tomaban las pulseras de amistad que la jovencita recién había tejido y ahora les ofrecía, una mariposa azul volaba hasta el despacho de Silver, el Conde Fullbuster, y se posaba en una botella de vino, en tanto el Conde brindaba frente al retrato de su fallecida y amada Lady Mika, porque estaba cumpliendo una de las grandes peticiones de su esposa:

 _El ayudar a que sus amados niños encontrasen a la persona correcta a la que amar._

Y aunque aún le faltaba su hijo mayor, ya le encontraría a la indicada.

… _Por el momento se contentaba con brindar por sus ya asegurados futuros nietos..._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los favs y follows son geniales, pero los reviews animan a continuar y mejorar D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer II** : Ciertos diálogos fueron tomados del libro Cumbres Borrascosas de Emily Brönte.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones** :

 **Edades:** Juvia 15. Gray 17. Levy 12. Gajeel 17. Lyon 19. Meredy 13. Recuerden que antes se casaban muy jóvenes.

 **Reinos** : Levha y Rusnhia son inventados, ocupaba la excusa cultural de Juvia para que usase el –Sama sin que sonase tan extraño en este tipo de fic.

 **Nombre:** Zeke es otro nombre que le dan a Jellal en la Ova de Fairy Tail High School.

 **Título: Noblesse Oblige** , es una expresión de origen francés que traducida literalmente significa "Nobleza obliga".

El Dictionnaire de l'Académie française define el significado de la expresión de la siguiente manera:

1- Quien se clame a sí mismo como noble, debe conducirse como un/una noble.

2- (Figurativo) Se debe actuar de una manera acorde a la posición de uno, y acorde a la reputación que uno se ha ganado.

El Oxford English Dictionary dice que el término " _sugiere una ascendencia noble y limita a un comportamiento honorable; el privilegio conlleva responsabilidad_ ". Ser un noble implica el tener responsabilidades a la hora de liderar, gestionar y demás, no se trata simplemente de pasar el tiempo en distracciones banales.

Más que la nobleza de cuna, quería rescatar la nobleza interior que siempre he visto tanto en Juvia como en Gray, como cuando Juvia prefirió lastimarse a ella misma antes que a Kana, o cuando Gray dio su vida por Juvia durante el ataque de los mini dragones en los GJM.

* * *

 **Frases Prestadas** :

La frase/párrafo que escogió Banana Sama fue:

"Mis grandes sufrimientos en este mundo han sido los sufrimientos de Heathcliff, los he visto y sentido cada uno desde el principio. El gran pensamiento de mi vida es él. Si todo pereciera y él se salvara, yo seguiría existiendo, y si todo quedara y él desapareciera, el mundo me sería del todo extraño, no me parecería que soy parte de él. Mi amor por Linton es como el follaje de los bosques: el tiempo lo cambiará, yo ya sé que el invierno muda los árboles. Mi amor por Heathcliff se parece a las eternas rocas profundas, es fuente de escaso placer visible, pero necesario. Nelly, yo soy Heathcliff, él está siempre, siempre en mi mente. No siempre como una cosa agradable, por supuesto, no siempre me agrado a mí misma. Así pues, no hables de separación de nuevo, porque es imposible [...]"

―Cathy a Nelly (Cumbres Borrascosas)

Yo las corté en partes. xD

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritura En Proceso** :

Sí, todo fue un plan de Silver para que su hijo dejase de ser tsundere. :x ¡Que barbaridad! Y… los Duques apenas mencionados acá (Jerza) forman parte de un Long Fic que aún no he subido a FF. **7u7)r**

Espero disculpen si encuentran un poco ooc a Gray, pero yo se lo adjudico a que el chico está muy enamorado. **U-U)r**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Espero te haya gustado, Banana Sama y amantes del Gruvia!**

 **¡Feliz día del Rowight! (?)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
